


Grace and Wings...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, M/M, Multi, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Cass needs to heal and the boys want’s to help…





	Grace and Wings...

**Author's Note:**

> Still dusting off old stuff.  
> Here is just another unsatisfying Story... -.-! I really tried to make it smut but well...  
> (I guess it can Count as Wing king)
> 
> And as usual: NO Native Speaker - NO Beta... ^^P

Wings and Grace… & holy help…… SPN FF 04.11.2017

 

„WOW BUDdy WHat…?“ Dean waved with his hand to get the black out of his face.  
There were feathers all over the whole room.  
“Cass what?!”  
“I am sorry Dean, I……….”  
But the Hunter had already closed the door behind him and was moving into the fluffy mess.  
“That is awesome….” The dark blond stated in awe.  
“When did you…. I mean how could you ……….are these yours?”  
Dean took a handful of the dunen feathers holding them to his cheek.  
“They are warm….” He mentioned in surprise.

Castiel was staring at the human who was literally standing in his grace, touching it, lifting small streams of the glowing energy and holding it to his cheeks.  
The Angel wasn’t sure what to make out of it.  
He was intrigued and disgusted at the same time.  
The blue eyed had been injured at his last fight and he had hide at the bunker to heal back enough to get back again.  
That was three days ago.  
To Castiels horror, the wound had not closed easily and he had lost some of his grace, running out on a small stream, filling up his own room, the Winchesters had insisted on since they didn’t like him walking the bunker all the time.

Dean walked further through the sea of feathers on the floor on the furniture, on the bed, even at the brick-walls, some of the fluffy pieces had positioned themselves.  
Castiel seemed sad and ashamed as he was lowering his head even more than usual and trying to hide in the last corner of the room.  
He felt as vulnerable as his half naked Vessel was looking right now.

“Cass, you ok?” Dean sounded gentle but not worry and he was still looking around the room, a soft smile on his face.

The Angel watched as the human walked ankle deep in his grace towards him.  
He had never been in such connection with a human. It was rare between Angels to touch another ones Energy especially if they weren’t sworn companions.  
Only in times of urgent need, another Angel was allowed to get this close, allowing the other to share part of themselves by offering grace.  
And now there was a human walking literally through the celestial being.

“Hey man…” Dean pushed aside some more of the piled feathers, watching them softly floating in the air before they gently set down again.  
“Are these yours?” The hunter asked again, over looking the completely covered room.  
Castiel nodded subdue.  
He felt embarrassed for loosing it like this even though he had been injured and he couldn’t avoid it.

“I have to apologize for the disarray.”  
“What are you talking about?” The hunter had stopped.  
He was now surrounded completely from the black and blue iridescent feathers. And Dean realized the slight energetic buzzing pulsating off of them.

“You…have never shown them…” The dark blond mentioned, still gently smiling.  
“Can….can I see them? I mean for real……the ones on your back…?” Dean wondered if it would be allowed.

He had not seen their Angels wings ever. The first time in that barn, he had felt them but they hadn’t shown in full display.  
To be surrounded now was something weird and awesome at the same time.  
They felt cozy and the hunter was constantly fighting not to dive into the ones on the ground, just to roll in the mass of warm fluff.  
That was strange...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was walking the bunker on his way to the library. It had taken some time to find the book he thought he had seen in the basement.  
He was considering asking for Dean’s help with this, but in the end the younger Winchester voted against it.  
Without the older one around, Sam figured, he could have done half of it before noon and the rest he could do with his brothers complains all the time.  
Dean had never been a fan of ‘homework’ while Sam got his peace out of it.

The tall dark haired yawned and stretched his neck as he shrugged at a small black shadow, levitating before his eyes….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“CASS!...” Sam stormed the room, almost breaking the door opening it in a hurry, whirling up a cloud of feathers from the ground.

Sam had looked at the small shadow that had startled him at the floor. He had identified it as a small feather and it wasn’t the only one.  
There were feathers littered at the hallway, well, compared to the normally completely clean and almost sterile surrounding.  
Dean was very eager to keep it that way.

Sam didn’t need much to count one and one together to understand where these might come from.

Now the younger Winchester was staring at the scene in front.  
Dean was smiling brightly and somehow happy while Cass had turned his back at him, spreading out a huge pair of black wings…….., while feathers were falling on them like snowflakes.

Sam mouth gapped open in surprise.  
Cass had spread his wings to show them.  
The whole room was filled with feathers, now slowly sinking back down and for a second no one moved... 

“Sam look at that!” Dean’s eyes were bright, wide open, reminding the younger hunter on a child in a candy store.

Castiel on the other hand stiffened, closed his wings and turned in a hurry, his face ……blushing?  
Sam stared and reached his hand out.  
“No…..stay! ….let them…..stay...” The hunter begged while Dean was watching unhappy as well, as the wings were moved out of sight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt weird to have humans touching his grace. Castiel couldn’t only see the hands of the brothers dipped in the clear blue, glowing energy, he could feel every thing. The Angel could feel every slight move of the fingers, the warmth of the humans body’s and even the pulsating of the hunter’s blood, the beading of their hearts…, every thing.

Sam had asked first if he was allowed to touch the wings, Dean hadn’t bothered to asked, just immediately dived his hands into the warm soft of the Angels extensions.  
Both of them to lost in awe to realise Castiel stiffen and biting his lower lip.

Sam was slowly following this incredible creation from the joint to the top, tracing along the Wings outlines from within to the outside quill feathers.  
He was fascinated by imagining the power full wing beat it would have as Cass still could fly.

“They are beautiful….” Even Sam had to admit.  
Dean was completely gone in the sensation, completely leaning into one wing with his full body, grabbing and holding onto it like a child with a huge Teddy bear.  
Sam chuckled, remembering the “I wuv hug’s” Shirt he once had seen on his brother.  
Well he made up for that statement.  
Burying his face into the soft material and even snuggling in it.  
Sam was way more careful, he didn’t dare to have a hold at this Angels part, even though he really wanted to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel dared to have a look over his shoulder. The wound had closed but his grace needed time to stabilize, to steady back in place.  
He had lost a lot of the energy that was still floating the room. And it was connecting to the brothers.  
Dean was covered up to his knees and along his arms with the glowing blue lights that were floating around his body, swirling along his limbs….up to his head.  
He looked beautiful like this, Cass thought.

Sam was different though. The circulating grace was slightly crawling up almost fumbling along the younger hunters arms.  
Caressing the tall mans neck and face….

Even though Castiel had no control over the lost grace the Brothers were covered with, he could still feel a shadow of its existence deep within.  
He could feel what it was like to caress Sam’s skin, what it felt like to be curled around Dean’s body, closing him in.  
It was a new and unknown sensation….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Angel’s breath hasten and it took some effort to stay silent as Sam started to discover the wing joints in more detail.  
His rough but slender fingers were working as his eyes, as he slit down beneath the feathers, following the bone structure and muscles that were holding the construct.  
Sam was curious and eager to understand how these things could be connected with a humans body, how the vessel was changed to make that possible.  
The hunter had read about Angels and yeah they had one as a companion since years, but this…, this was something else.  
It was the first time Cass was actually showing Wings, it was the first time Sam was this close in other ways than carrying a wounded ally or friend.  
He glanced over to his older brother who was still leaning in this warm softness, not shy not hesitating, more like he had waited for that since….forever.  
The dark blond was experiencing it, testing it like a child would do with the first snow in life.  
He was even bending the joints, trying the flexibility and weight in his arms.

Cass moaned at that handling, unable to hold it anymore.  
And with just that all of his humans attention snapped back at him.  
Sam had pulled his hands away, Dean was frozen on the spot, but his hands still buried between the layers of feathers.

All three men’s eyes had widened in shock.  
Most of them understanding what that kind of sound was implying. At least two of the three did, the third just felt ashamed.

“uhm….Cass…sorry..” Sam stumbled while Dean was still not moving, maybe afraid of another not so subtle sound form their long term Angel friend.  
Castiel didn’t move either.  
It seemed like a frozen picture and Sam got slightly nervous, considering his options from here on.  
There was this warmth, this slightly vibrating Angel wings, right in front, calling him, very appealing, asking to be touched once more.  
But there was Dean right next and that felt a bit more different than what Sam had imagined.  
And yes he had imagined scenarios similar to this, awkwardly enough.

Cass was still not moving but there was a shiver running down his spine, and Sam wasn’t sure but he thought he could tell a slightly blushed neck……

\------------------------

Could it be? Was it possible that……….?  
Sam needed to know.  
Under his brothers panicked eyes the dark haired stepped closer, his hand on their Angels shoulder as he gently turned the blue eyed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiels deep blue was even more intense than usual, the eyes glistening in tears on a deeply flushed face with invitingly parted lips.  
“..sam..i…” The Angel tried an insecure excuse but was silenced the moment the younger one kissed him hard and desperate.

“HEH!!!!” Dean warned, reacting in a reflex and getting out of his rigid within a blink.  
But neither the Angel nor his Brother seemed to care, or to listen.  
And the dark blond felt a bit irritated and…..left out.  
Never the less he couldn’t take of his eyes of the two men, close to his heart, making out like that.

Cass had been surprised at the sudden attack, the strong hands cupping his cheeks, pulling him in and the soft lips sealing his own.  
The Angel watched his own grace crawling along the younger hunters body, still caressing the tall man like it had a will of its own.  
In fascination Cass closed his blue orbs following his grace lead and leaning into the kiss of a human…..

Dean watched a wave of shiver rolling over the black wings, they rustled in something Dean imagined as excitement.  
Some of the small feathers peeked up from the mass and some of the multiple layers fluffed even more.

All of a sudden Dean didn’t care that his brother was kissing their Angel, that he was holding what the older one considered his.  
As long as he would get his part he didn’t mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean tugged at one of the longer flight feathers.  
And he watched in satisfaction as their Angels head snapped back, losing the kiss in a deep moan of arousal and surprise.

“Now me…” The dark blond pointed, gesturing for Sam to move a bit…..

Cass shied away a bit as Dean cupped his cheeks, locking their eyes.  
This time Sam watched the moment he had expected was gone long time ago.  
But obviously his Brother, ‘the idiot’, had never ever made a move towards the Angel.

Deans thumbs caressed the blue eyed’s cheeks, he was touching this miracle that had him saved from hell years back and had been by his side almost ever since.  
Dean lost himself in that intense blue that was looking at him in pure and sacred adoration, it was almost unbearable to just look at the Angel.  
But it was sweet, so sweet tasting the heavenly creature for the first time…..

Deans kiss was different. It was gentle, it was soft, longingly and full of promises, the hunter really believed in, but never would hold.  
Cass vessel moved on its own. His gentle hands and strong arms got a hold on the other mans neck and in his short hair as he pulled the human as close as possible, answering those promises with hope…….

Sam watched this with tears in his eyes.  
Sadness and happiness were fighting in his mind.  
This Angel was all his brother deserved, the living example of love and devotion, nothing less was worth Dean.  
But it also meant the end of hope, they would never found something like that on earth, none of them would have that….

Sam moved closer and reached for his brother, gently gripping him on his shoulder. Just to show he was close, before he moved to the Angels back.  
The Wings were still present and glorious in their sight.

“Cass…...what do you want us to do?” Sam questioned gently, this time his hands completely burying in the warm, soft, black mass.  
Dean wasn’t finished yet. He was still kissing his Angel, still plundering his mouth, eagerly holding close to the other man, not willing to break the connection, not even for a bit.

Sam had patience, he waited, slowly starting to massage what he thought must be some muscles holding the wing in place.

Dean was leaving the kiss, once again caressing the Angels face with his thumbs.  
Once more he drowned in the beautiful blue.  
“Can we do this………?” He finally asked for Castiel permission.  
“…..for you?” Dean added, once again kissing the perfect, plump lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel wondered what would happen.  
He moaned softly at the rough hands roaming his wings on either side, moving without communication almost the same way.  
Something the Angel had always felt impressive and never understand about the human brothers.  
There was a connection, leading them every time, in their disputes, in their hunts and even in their daily routine.  
The brothers always seem to have an eye on each other, balancing out every irregularity.  
What one man was missing the other was offering and it did change from time to time.  
Such a bond Cass had seen in heaven, something he had seen in Mates who had sworn their eternal life to each other.  
It wasn’t common anymore but the first Angels, especially the guards often had created such strong companion ships.

Castiel always had thought of it as a sacred act of thrust and love but he had never expect to find it among the ‘weak’ humans.

“Cass, could you kneel down?” Sam asked. Even though he was taller than Dean, he couldn’t reach at the top of the wing.  
His brother was already moving and grabbing some pillows from the bed, throwing them into the pile of feathers.

The Angel looked at that action and questioningly tilted his head.  
Both hunters smiled at the well known gesture.  
“Just to make it a bit more comfortable.” Dean explained and waited till Castiel nodded, positioning himself on the seat among his grace on the floor.  
He looked up in fascination. Both Winchesters were now almost completely covered and surrounded by the bright blue Angel light.  
Castiels Grace was still lively swirling and pulsating, slightly whispering within the Angels real existence…..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean teased the Angel, devilish grinning as he tugged out one of the small feathers that seem loose anyway.  
He was surprised as Sam made sudden grunting sound at that while Castiel did not react at all.

The blue eyed had not opened his Wings completely yet but he was feeling more and more confident, enough though to even consider it.  
But Cass actually had six wings, three pairs of beautiful power symbols, fitting to his former rank in heaven.  
But in this world only two seem to appear if even.  
And this room was to small for them as well.  
But right now he was struggling, the hunters touches felt calming and it had been millennia since Cass had been able to use heavens service for grooming, what basically was a simple grace cleaning on a weird metaphysical level.  
But being on earth, and clipped off from his Home-place energy, the blue eyed never had a chance to feel that luxury anymore.  
His wings must look really unkempt and it was a bit embarrassing to be seen like that.

Castiels brothers and sisters would not holding back in addressing that issue to him.  
But the Winchesters seemed completely fine with the current state and it felt good to be, even roughly, groomed this way.  
The Angel was considering to spread his wings to full size and glory even though it might leave some destruction in this room.

Sam had overcome his former hesitation and his arms had disappeared up to his elbows, into the Layers of Feathers of their Angels wings.  
For some odd reason the dark haired was sure he could sense the satisfaction from Cass.  
But he ignored it as a possible illusion coming from the awkward, wonderful, new sensation.  
Without realising it Sam started a calm, deep humming, synchronizing with the Angels Grace the only way a human could do.

Dean looked over in irritation, as Sam closed his eyes, a small, relaxed smile on his lips as he worked his hands along one of the Feather rows.  
Slowly he started to understand the whole construction, the task each and every part of this Wings would have.  
Sam gasped as he saw the glowing structure right behind his closed eyelid. And he saw something else.  
There was damage on Castiels wings.  
Some of the structure was broken or even missing and some of the Feathers seemed disconnected or ripped.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam slowly moved his arms out of the feathers, watching as some felt down at this.  
“Cass?” He mentioned.  
“Are you…..are you hurt?”  
Dean turned at his brother. It was obvious that the younger one had recognized something he hadn’t.  
Under different circumstances he would have get angry. But Castiel hurt was an alarming information.  
He could see Sam staring at something at the wing in front.

Castiel stiffened and all of a sudden his wings changed. The iridescent blue changed slightly into a deep red black and there was a whir moving like a wave over the wings.  
“UHNg….”  
Dean grunted as his Hand got cut on one of the Feathers.  
He shrugged back at that and looked at his bleeding fingers.  
“Cass what…?”

The Angel wanted to turn in surprise.  
“Dean!....”  
But Sam stopped him, gently holding Castiels shoulders.  
If the blue eyed would move now he probably could harm them with this sudden change in his Wings.  
Dean got back closer to have more detailed look at it.  
He patted the backside of one wing and it felt hard as stone, the feather edges were now cold and tremendously sharpened.  
The Wings had become something like an armor.

“I….I am sorry i……I didn’t wanted you to know….” The Angel mentioned abashed.  
“What to know?” Dean frowned.  
“That I got in another fight and was injured….”  
Sam looked at the Angel.  
“Cass, is this damage only from this fight?” The younger hunter wondered in disbelieve.  
Dean just stared, he couldn’t see anything wrong with Castiel.  
“What is it? What’s wrong with him?” The dark blond questioned alarmed at his brother.  
“You can’t see it?” Sam wondered since the blue glow had become some more intense within the last seconds and even the solid texture of the wings seemed to vanish into a more fluid state. And not only the wings, Sam thought he had seen a blue glowing stream crawling up his legs but it was gone before he could see it more clearly.

“NOoo…!” Dean stated vehemently, still staring at his brother.  
“What? What is it?!”

“What do you see Sam?”  
Castiel wondered but it seemed that he had something in mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers had sat down next to their Angel. Dean was holding onto one of the large remiges, constantly moving his fingers along realising it slowly softening again.  
He was still a bit pissed that Sam obviously could see the Angels grace, as Cass had explained the blue light, Sam had described, was.  
But while the Angel had explained every thing Sam had asked for, Dean had managed to get the Wings back to fluffy and the dark blond was damn proud on that.  
It was agreeable for him.  
He had calmed Castiel back to fluff and not Sam.  
In his mind Dean was celebrating his victory while still holding onto the feather in his hands.  
The wing was twitching slightly as it relaxed more and more.  
Sam watched as Dean started to calmly smile while constantly caressing the remiges with his thumbs.  
Both hunters were protected by the huge wings hovering over their body’s, wrapped in a gentle warmth.  
Sam wanted to lean in immediately but he, once again hesitated.  
“It still can hold you.” Castiel mentioned viewing the insecure look on the younger ones face.  
“They will hold you.” The Angel encouraged once again, softly smiling.  
There was another moment of hesitation and a few more looks before Sam tried the offer, slowly leaning back.  
Castiel adjusted his Wing’s Position to be a comfortable support.  
He lowered it far enough to let some of the feathers laying on the floor for Sam to sit on it while leaning in the warmth of the upper part holding his body like a lounger out of warm soft Dunen.

“Should I…..you know arrange them again…”  
Castiel blushed and nodded slightly at Sam’s offer…..

The two got distracted from a surprised sound from Dean.  
“WOW….!” The dark blond was staring around in awe.  
He was watching the piles of loose feathers in the room, and he was looking at the feathers he was leaning in…..before he looked at Sam and Cass with wide eyes.

“You……….is that grace?”  
Castiel smiled and nodded gently.  
Dean started staring at his hands and arms and his legs and body, he was surrounded by this energy, and Sam was too.  
But the most weird thing was their Angel….

“wow…...” Dean mentioned once again but this time way more subdue.  
The dark blond got closer, reaching out to touch what he suggested was Castiels real face.  
The Angel wasn’t in a solid form anymore, he was just a concentration of bright blue.  
A constant motion of swirling streams of light.

Sam stared as his brothers eyes became a bright blue, glowing like an Angel in a power.  
“That is… beautiful.” Dean stated, the grace running though his fingers as he moved his hand.

Castiel moaned once more, feeling the building connection. He was already able to touch Deans strength and energy, simply integrating it into his own to recreate his own power.  
The human wasn’t like an Angel, he did not have the amount of reserves heaven or one of Castiels brothers and sisters would provide but the hunters soul was bright like the sun, offering everything right now.  
While the Angel was still considering what and if to take some of the humans present he could feel another, a second appearance synchronise with the Angels existence Wavelength.

“wow…..” Sam just repeated his Brothers surprised sound.  
The two souls got closer from both sides, surrounding the Angel in their curiosity.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do we still have our eyes?” Dean wondered and Sam frowned at the older ones comment.  
Cass lowered his head. “I still feel sorry for that incident but I did not know that humans were able to see into this dimension. I warned her… I did not want that to happen. I am sorry.”  
But Dean just smiled.  
“I….didn’t mean to offend you, I actually was just interested.”  
Sam looked at the light creature as well.  
“I am not sure but …for some reason you are synchronised with my grace….. It is protecting your human vessels/ bodys from harm. But I have to admit that I have never heard of something like that.”  
Castiel seemed surprised himself.

“Ahm, Cass?” Dean was frowning.  
“How did you heal Ishim?”  
“I shared Grace…” Castiel stated truthful.  
Sam watched, he wasn’t sure were Dean was going with that.

“ahm…..can we do that?” The dark blond asked.  
“I mean can you share Grace with us as well?”  
“Yes, Every time I heal you, you receive small parts of me.”  
Dean blushed and Sam smiled amused.  
“…..and can we give grace back?”  
Dean wondered while Castiel seemed to think about it.  
“I’ve never heard of human giving to an Angel but I am able to use your souls as my own energy. But you are not able to give grace in return.”  
The Angel gave calmly, his wings unnoticed by the hunters closing around their humans body’s, shielding them in for protection and warmth.

“…..I want you to do that.” Dean stated. “I want you to heal yourself.”  
Now Sam’s face lit up in understanding.  
Yes, they could do that.  
“Yes Cass. You can use our Energy to fix your wings, and the wound there.” Sam gestured at the small trickle of grace leaving the light creature into nothingness….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam moaned unexpected as the blue stream gently surrounded him even more, as their angels expanded existence fully touched the younger Hunter with all of his admiration and adoration, all of the Angels respect and care and love flooding into it…  
He couldn’t avoid his own bodily reaction…and Sam felt ashamed for corrupting that pure, sacred connection Castiel was offering as he felt his erection growing.  
Dean would have mocked his little brother, but the subdued moan had him in a similar embarrassing situation…  
He couldn’t decide if to cover his crotch and leave the wonderful warm buzzing feathers or grace as he could see now, or if he would not move, hoping his body would relax down again.  
There was just one small voice constantly commanding him to show, to show Cass his reaction, to let him see, understand…  
Dean had never been good with words, he was a man of actions.  
He watched how Cass real Existence was somehow floating and how the Vessel had closed the eyes as the Grace moving up Deans body, as if the Angel was caressing them, slowly following every inch of their body’s. And Dean decided that this was exactly what Cass was doing and that there was no reason to hold back either.  
Dean grinned and looked over to his Brother who seemed in a slight discomfort and was sending it through their connection that was still swirling around in a blue light dance.  
But the dark blond smiled and without hesitation he reached for the Angels human form, gently touching the neck, and slowly moving along the shoulders the arms, the chest, just like the Angels Energy was moving along them.  
Once again Sam moaned at the touch not being touched himself and Dean started having fun.  
He slowly leaned in to the kneeling Angel whose blue orbs were now completely focused on the dark blond Winchester.

“Cass…” Dean was almost whispering as if not to disturb a sleeping Giant…  
“Do you mind for us to be a bit more comfortable?” The hunter questioned, never shy about himself, although he was nervous.  
Sam was more in panic than nervous as he understood what Dean was talking about.  
The Angel looked a bit irritated about the mixed emotions he could feel, coming from his humans.  
“I don’t intend to hurt any of you…” He promised in apologies and Dean couldn’t hold back, reaching for the Human form and pulling him in for another kiss as his gold, silver Soul light got even more entwined with the blue Grace.  
Sam watched in awe how the two Energies melted in together, creating a complete new stream of light.  
Sam wanted that too, wanted that very much as he could feel the Emotions, the warmth the trust the acceptance coming from both, their Ally and his Brother…  
As Dean offered a Hand for Sam to take over, the younger one did not hesitate, did not doubt or questions, he simply allowed his Brother to guide him through.

The dark blond was already freeing himself from his shirt and pants, he left the shorts that wouldn’t bother. But it was such a relieve to have his semi freed from the Jeans as he got back on the prepared pillows and next to his Brother and Angel whom were still lost in their kissing, and mixing energy. They looked beautiful Dean admit to himself again seeking for the warmth he could feel from the wings vibrating off, calling for him, begging to get back to make it whole.

But Dean was curios, he got a closer look on his own now fully accessible body and the small swirls surrounding him, climbing up on him, touching, tasting him…  
The tingle was now even more intense and he could really see and feel the sparks that were crawling all over him… As if Cass was touching even though he was distracted with someone else for now.

“Cahhss…” Sam moaned, allowing this time the Angel to decide and lead.  
He felt the weight of the Wings caressing over his back, the way the feathers were touching almost like fingers, softly pursuing any muscle and curve as if Sam was a fragile treasure that had to be adored and cared for by any meaning…  
And the younger Hunter got lost in it.

Dean had something else to do for the moment. He had somehow managed to lift up one of the small blue light swirls that had faded the moment he had touched them before and he wanted to test something. His focus on Cass and Sam whose energy were oh so slow moving together, Dean tried to lick at the blue bulb of light and much to his joy the Angel reacted immediately and hefty at that Action. And it was not only the Vessel.  
His true form seemed to pulse for just a sec, seems to drift apart before getting back and glowing even brighter.  
Dean watched how the black feathers fluffed to a full cotton like ball and it was awesome he decided, finally leaning back and bury himself in this warmth, this calmness and strength.  
The dark blond was wondering where else he could touch and in which dimension, to get an even more aroused reaction out of their ally.  
Sam had finally closed the kiss but Cass was still holding to the younger hunter, obviously undecided if and why to let him go.  
Dean could only smile at that.

“Give him some space to get more comfortable…” Dean reminded and it obviously was what Cass had missed since he immediately let go for Sam to have room to get of his Cloth as well.  
He could already feel the warmth of Dean’s human body and he liked it, almost as much as the touch of the souls, maybe more?  
It felt strange when his Wings touched the skin, it did send slight little shocks through the Angels system and it was very comforting.  
Castiel had mostly forgotten for his wound as Deans finger gently touched at the place where his solid form had a gap and his grace was floating out. It was the most sensitive and vulnerable spot right now.  
An Angel would never show that kind of open fracture to another Angel. They would see this week spot and take advantage out of it.  
He had healed Ishim only because he was his superior, under different circumstances the other Angel would not have showed Castiel his wound.  
But now Dean was touching him there, and he was, even though human, seeing, touching the Angels pure Existence, he was literally being within him and it felt so…  
Castiel had no words for that, he realized and he gasped as Dean leaned down and kissed the Angel right at that vulnerable spot.

“Heal yourself…” The dark blond reminded Cass and once again touched the small cut.  
“I don't want to drain you…” The blue eyed sounded worried but Dean just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Then don’t.” He smiled, as Sam got back on the Pillow island the dark blond had created.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed as he was laid back carefully, resting his exhausted body on the soft warmth as Dean was following his example. Both hunters were barely awake.  
Castiel had done as asked and taken what he had needed to heal himself. He felt very strong and whole right now, like he hadn’t in a long, long time.  
The Humans had been very helpful, had been very experienced and careful as they had helped with his Wings once again, as they had allowed him to touch their Souls.  
Cass had feared that he had hurt the Brothers as they had gasped and clawed to him, to his wings and to his vessel at some points but they didn’t seemed in pain, not really and none of them had mentioned anything. On the contrary they had both entwined with his grace even more and in the end the Angel had become one with his humans. He was still trying to adjust to that Reaction that he hadn’t felt before but was pretty sure he wanted again.

The room was still filled with feathers and while Castiel leaned against the bed, the brothers started snuggling into the Angel who wrapped his now fully healed, wings around the tall men. They needed rest, they deserved rest and Cass was grateful, now that he was able to grant that…  
………………………….


End file.
